When I'm With You
by A Bean
Summary: Ignoring the entirety of season 3 besides the Kiss, Marcus and the rest of Team Proposal are ready to make Marcus's proposal to Abby the very best. Considering, of course, that she says yes.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, yes, I know that emeralds are very uncommon to be mined in the US but plot convenience so just bear with me okay? Marcus wants an emerald, Marcus gon get an emerald._

* * *

Marcus Kane never thought he would be so happy with someone. Even Cassie, who had died in the Diana Sydney fiasco, had never made him feel like Abby Griffin did.

Abby Griffin made his heart flutter every time she smiled. Her eyes were the earth-colored brown, and when the sun hit them just right they reflected its rays. Her hair flowed in the wind, whether messy or put up, and it always looked beautiful no matter what.

Marcus Kane never knew what true love was, until he met Abby Griffin. Vera hadn't even known what it was when he asked. "You'll find out one day, Marcus, when you meet the right one."

Abby Griffin _was_ true love. Everything she did, from doctoring to sleeping, she was amazing. Every morning, Marcus couldn't wait to get his breakfast and meet her, laugh with her, be with her. Being around Abby Griffin was enough, but there was more to her than he ever imagined. He wanted to know everything about her, everything she hated and everything she loved. He wanted to become part of her, to be one, to learn everything he could.

Marcus Kane needed to be around Abby Griffin, because he didn't know if he could survive without her. He'd known her since he was small, and she had become a piece of his heart, and piece of his mind. There was Abby in everything he did.

And if there was already a friend Abby, who certainly was becoming much more, then there could be a bigger something Abby.

So that's why he was going to ask Lincoln a very important question.

* * *

"Hey, Lincoln," Marcus said as the Grounder-turned-Skaikru looked up at him. "Can I, uh, talk to you? In private?"

Lincoln nodded and got up from the fire, and followed Marcus to a secluded spot in camp.

"Okay," Marcus said. "I, uh, I'm... I'm thinking of... well, I'm going to... propose to..."

Lincoln looked at him, stars in his eyes. "Abby?" He almost shouted excitedly.

"Yeah," Marcus said, grinning sheepishly. Lincoln did a little dance in a circle. "Yes, I'm going to propose to Abby."

Marcus watched helplessly as Lincoln ran four full circles around the entirety of Mecha Station.

Octavia came over when he'd finished the third lap and already on his fourth.

"What's his problem?" She asked, and Lincoln came around again and stopped.

" _MARCUS IS PROPOSING TO ABBY"_ Lincoln whisper yelled.

Octavia's eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth. "Oh. My. God-!" She danced in place, squealing. "Oh my god!"

"You know, I'd like to keep this a secret," Marcus said while the two danced with each other happily.

They kept dancing.

"You two are more excited about this than I am!" Marcus protested. They stopped dancing, finally. "Can I ask you my question, now?"

"Yes," Lincoln said. "Sorry, sorry."

"Where can I take her for a good dinner? And proposal spot?"

"Hmm," Lincoln thought.

"Ooh! I know!" Octavia said, with her hand raised in the air. "Does she like butterflies?"

"Yeah," Marcus said. "She used to study them a lot on the Ark. She's always thought they were beautiful."

"Then take her to the Butterfly Field!" Octavia said. "It's full of a bunch of butterflies that glow because of radiation. But go at night, they're prettier."

Lincoln nodded his agreement. "I'll ask my people to stay away from there," he said. "They're all suckers for love."

"Is that why you ran around Mecha Station four times?" Marcus taunted. Lincoln purposely looked away, embarrassed.

"So... when are you gonna propose?" Octavia asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I was thinking... maybe... three days? That way, I can make sure everything's okay. You know. So nothing gets messed up."

Octavia nodded. "Okay." She turned to Lincoln and whispered something in his ear. He nodded seriously. "Stay here," he said to Marcus, and the two Skai-Grounders ran off.

Marcus sighed and pulled out the ring he'd made for Abby. It was really nothing special. Made out of wires, it was a circular ring with no stone on it. He had chosen certain colored wires and put them in a fashion you could easily see them; he thought they were the certain colors that he and Abby represented. Marcus himself was regular silver wires to represent the moon- strong, watchful, caring. Abby was green, to represent the earth in it nurturing, giving, motherly but stern way. He knew it was probably not what any woman expected in a ring, but he was proud of it.

He just hoped Abby liked it, too.

Octavia and Linclon returned and he pocketed the ring. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Jasper and Monty followed behind them, as well as Sinclair and Jackson.

"What's this all about? Some sort of secret council meeting?" Sinclair asked.

Marcus opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Octavia stepped up.

"Kane has some very important news I'm going to share with you all, but you have to keep it a secret for three days."

Everyone nodded.

"Do I have your word?" She asked. Everyone murmured their promise not to tell.

"Okay, so in three days, Marcus Kane is going to-"

"Can I tell?" He interrupted. "It's my news. And nobody was actually supposed to know but THANKS."

Octavia grinned at him, too happy to pick up on his discomfort. "Sure," she said and got out of the way.

"I... uh..." he looked at all of them, especially Clarke. _Oh, God, what if she doesn't want me to marry her mother?_

"You know what? Octavia, go for it."

Octavia grinned and stepped up again.

" _Marcus is going to propose to Abby!"_ She whispered in the same way Lincoln had.

Looking back on it, Marcus supposed their reactions were quite hilarious. Clarke gasped, hands to her mouth. Raven grabbed her excitedly, mouth open in a silent scream. They jumped up a nd down together. Bellamy smiled at Marcus approvingly. Sinclair laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, congratulating him. Jackson looked happy, but Marcus suspected that he was only happy for Abby. They'd been friends since forever, Abby being his mentor and closest mother figure. He too congratulated Marcus. Jasper, Monty and Wick looked smug and Marcus wasn't sure if he saw ration papers being slipped between them, but they were all happy for him.

Once Clarke got over her initial reaction, she marched up to him.

"When."

"Uh, I was planning in three days. At the Butterfly Field. Dinner and proposal." _Please don't kill me for not asking your permission._

She nodded. "Do you have the ring?"

Sheepishly, Marcus pulled it out of his pocket and presented it her. Clarke looked at it.

"Good work, but you need a diamond. Or some sort of jewel. Women like jewels, especially my mother."

"I know a few places you can get those," Lincoln supplied helpfully. "We usually don't use the caves for anything, so you don't have to worry."

"Alright, then Kane will go with Lincoln and I and we'll pick out the gems. Raven, Wick, you're going to figure out a way to splice them and attach them to each other. Bellamy, Sinclair, you're in charge of the food, and Jackson and Octavia, you keep my mother distracted from Kane and any suspicions she might have."

Everyone nodded and began collaborating with their respective partners.

"Uh..." Marcus said. "This is... this is my proposal, right? Shouldn't I be the one to organize this stuff?"

"No," Clarke said. "Not all of it. Just tell Bell and Sinclair what food you want and they'll get it. I'm helping pick out the gems because she's my mother, and Lincoln is taking us because he knows where the caves are. Raven and Wick are going to make them look cool on the ring and Jackson and Octavia are our inside people. Now, you're going to do the actual work, but we're here to make it flawless."

Clarke turned to Lincoln, who had a pack mysteriously already ready. "Let's go."

* * *

"Can you take me to the Butterfly Field too?" Marcus asked Lincoln on the way to the gem caves. "I've never been there."

Lincoln grunted in response. "We're almost to the caves."

When they finally reached the entrance, Lincoln took out a flashlight and headed in.

Marcus had never seen anything like it. There were no pictures or mentions of this sort of beauty in any book and the Ark, ever.

"It's almost as beautiful as Abby," he said without thinking. Clarke and Lincoln laughed.

After searching for a good while, Marcus found a good sized crystal of which they could break off for two rings. He gently smashed it with a hammer, and four large pieces came tumbling off. Marcus took the prettiest ones and pocketed them.

"Do you think there's any green gems around here?" He asked curiously. He'd once read in a book about something called emeralds, and they were the greenest green anyone had seen. He wanted one for Abby.

"I don't know," Clarke said, and Lincoln echoed her sentiment.

Marcus, too busy looking up at the glittering ceiling, failed to notice a rather long and wide bump going through the floor. He tripped over it, busting the rocky covering, and landed on his face. He looked over at the lump in the ground and realized that these were emeralds!

"C'mere you guys," he said excitedly. "This. This is the one I want."

They successfully gathered two emeralds and Marcus couldn't stop grinning. They headed to the original camp the 100 delinquents had made when they first got to Earth and then to the Butterfly Field near it.

Marcus chalked this up on his mental list of "Prettiest Things On Earth" and put it third, the cave being the second and Abby being the first. Butterflies landed on his arms and one on his nose. He laughed and looked over at Clarke, who seemed to be having fun.

They enjoyed the field for a few minutes until Lincoln told them the sun would set soon.

* * *

"Alright, Raven, Wick," Clarke commanded. "What can you do with these?" She laid the gems they'd gotten out on the mechanic's table.

"Laser cutting," Wick said. "But we'd need to get Abby out of medical."

"I can seriously injure Kane and leave him out in the woods!" Raven volunteered enthusiastically. Marcus glared at her.

"He's the one getting married, Raven," Clarke said. "Find someone else to seriously maim."

"Murphy," Raven suggested. "He pisses everyone off."

"Murphy's not in camp," Clarke said. "He went with Jaha to somewhere."

"I can injure Bellamy," Raven suggested. Clarke considered it.

"Alright. Stab Bellamy somewhere _non-life threatening,_ you hear me, Raven?"

"Woah, no one is getting stabbed," Marcus said. "My cause is not that important."

"Yes it is. Wick, get Bellamy in here."

Marcus's protests fell on deaf ears as a stunned Bellamy was told it was 'for the greater good.'

"Hell no," Bellamy said. "If I'm getting stabbed by anyone, it's not gonna be Raven."

"What, you doubt my stabbing skills? Here, I'll show you right now." She picked up a knife.

"No," Wick said. "He doesn't doubt your abilities, Raven. He fears them."

Bellamy nodded. Marcus put his head in his hands.

"Have Clarke stab me," he said. "I'll be up for that."

"I'm not stabbing you."

"Jesus Christ, I'll stab you!" Marcus shouted. "Just _someone_ decide!"

"Alright, Kane will stab you," Clarke said. "After that, he will run back to camp and get my mom. She will then be out of medical and Raven and Wick have ten minutes."

"Woah, how do we already know the time?" Wick asked.

"Because that's how long I'm giving you," Clarke said.

"But cutting gems isn't going to be easy," he protested. "We need at least twenty minutes for two gems."

"Fine. We'll make sure the place Bellamy is stabbed is at least twenty minutes away. As soon as you guys see her running out of camp, go to medical. Start the process soon and you should be able to get the first two done. Mom will treat Bellamy and the walk back will probably take twice as long because Kane is going to stab Bellamy in the leg."

"Woah," Bellamy said. "I'm not waiting with no one watching me in the woods for twenty minutes waiting for help to arrive," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be hiding in a nearby tree with a walkie talkie to tell Raven and Wick when you're coming back," Clarke said. "I'll be there if you die. Which you won't."

Bellamy crossed his arms, huffing. "Fine."

Marcus was slightly shocked but at the same time not. "How... Why are you okay with this? Why? What mental state are you in?"

The teenagers all grinned at him.

"The state of Kabby," they said.

* * *

The next day, they set off twenty minutes away from camp to stab Bellamy.

They'd borrowed one of Lincoln's poisoned covered knives to stab Bellamy with.

"I'm going to feel terrible," Marcus said. "I can't stab you, Bellamy. It's going to weigh on my conscience."

"It's fine. I already forgive you," he said.

"But I just... I already feel bad," Marcus said.

"I'll stab him," Clarke said. "Besides, I know which arteries not to slice open so he won't bleed out. And which muscles to cut so the walk back will take longer."

"Okay," Marcus agreed. Five minutes later they'd reached the point of a twenty minute walk, so they went off the path a little into a secluded area. Bellamy lay on the ground, already covered in a previously killed animal's blood to make it look real.

Clarke took the knife in hand and keeled down to Bellamy. His breathing was faster now.

"It's okay," he said. "For the greater good."

"On three," Clarke said, and Marcus turned away.

"One."

"Two."

She stabbed Bellamy just below the hip. His screams were the only thing that made Marcus look. It didn't look too bad, but apparently it really hurt.

Clarke stood as Bellamy's scream turned into curses.

"Thanks," she said. "I needed that."

"You needed to stab me?!" He yelled. "Ah, f- Kane, go, please! It hurts!"

Clarke nodded to him, waving her walkie and Marcus made sure Bellamy had his. He raced back to camp to get Abby, because no matter how much he loved her, he was not willing to let other people get hurt because if that love.

He raced into medical and almost slammed into Jackson.

"Jackson," he said, out of breath. "Where... Abby?"

Jackson's brow furrowed. "Abby's sleeping," he said. "I told her to go to bed about an hour ago. Raven and Wick are already almost done with the gems. Why?"

Marcus hit his head on the side of the table.

"We stabbed Bellamy!" He said. "We stabbed him so she would get out if medical so Raven and Wick could use the laser!"

Jackson looked at him incredulously. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"It was Raven's idea," Marcus supplied helpfully. He got out his walkie talkie.

"Clarke? Your mom isn't here. _We didn't need to stab Bellamy."_

All he heard as a reply was "Shit" and Bellamy shouting in the background.

"We screwed up."

* * *

Half an hour later, Bellamy had been treated and given the antidote for the poison. His leg was wrapped up and he was now settled in a wheelchair, very unhappy.

The whole of Team Proposal (as Raven had started calling them and now it had caught on) was standing in Marcus's tent, sans Bellamy, who was sitting in the wheelchair.

Raven and Wick presented the rings, New and improved. Abby's ring was still Marcus's design but it now had the gems on top and a finish that he hadn't given it before. Marcus's own ring was simply wire on the bottom, but it secured the two gems that created the final loop together. (Imagine a half and half ring with wires on one side and the gems on the other.)

"They're perfect, you guys, thanks," Marcus said sincerely, and now he knew that without his team he wouldn't have done half as good. The sun was setting and Abby was going to expect Marcus for dinner soon.

"I have to go now, guys," he said to them. "Abby's expecting me."

They all stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Uhm," Clarke said. "No, you're not going anywhere."

"What?" Marcus asked, bewildered. "She's expecting me for dinner."

"That's funny," Raven laughed sarcastically. "He thinks he can just go see her! Haha!"

Clarke laughed at Raven. "Hold on, I'll go tell her she's not seeing him tonight."

"Wait, no, Clarke-" he protested, trying to follow her out of the tent. The others physically restrained him and he was left helpless to watch as Clarke sauntered over to a lonely Abby and told her that Marcus was not coming tonight.

Clarke walked off after her mother agreed to not trying to find Marcus. She took a detour to his tent.

"Okay, we're good," she said. "Don't bother going out there, Marcus."

"What the hell?" He asked when she got back. "Why can't I join her for dinner?"

She smiled devilishly. "Because if you're going to propose to my mother, I have to hear it. We're going over the plan again, Team Proposal."

Marcus groaned.

* * *

"Clarke... It's eleven at night. Please can we go to bed?" Bellamy pleaded after three hours.

Clarke closed the book she had open. "Yeah," she said. "Sleep now." She herself yawned and Marcus expected her to get up out of his tent along with the rest of them, but when he looked over at the team, they were all asleep on his floor. Monty and Jasper were taking up the edge of his bed, Bellamy asleep already in his wheelchair, and Raven and Wick curled up next to each other at the edge of the tent. Sinclair was blocking the entrance, and Jackson fell asleep on the chest Marcus kept at the edge of his bed. Octavia and Lincoln were sleeping next to each other on the floor beside his bed, Octavia using an old shirt for a pillow. Clarke fell asleep on Bellamy's shoulder in her chair.

"I hate all of you," Marcus grumbled as he fell asleep in the not taken up part of his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own LEGO. Or The 100._

* * *

Marcus was rudely awakened from slumber by a very, very angry Abby.

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE?"_

Everyone except Sinclair jumped awake. He slept on.

Marcus sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at a very angry Abby. Everyone did the same.

Jackson sat up from the floor, having fallen of the chest sometime during the night.

"And why is Jackson in here?" Abby added as an afterthought.

"We... were having... um..." Raven said, unable to finish. Clarke stepped in.

"We were having a surprise slumber party with Kane!" She said. "It's for our... prank war."

Marcus went with it. "Yeah," he said. "I, uh, got them with... with a snake in all their shoes."

"And... Jackson?" Abby asked. He'd fallen asleep again. Monty kicked him awake.

"Huh? Whazzat?" He asked sleepily.

"Why are you in here, Jackson?" Abby demanded.

"Oh, uh," he struggled. "Uh, everyone was... really drunk last night... and... I... Uh, came in here to check on them. Yeah."

"Uh-huh," Abby said, disbelieving. "Why is Bellamy in a wheelchair?"

He looked at Clarke, then back to Abby.

"I got stabbed in the leg."

"What? Why? By who?" Abby asked, astonished. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"Uh, Jackson said you were sleeping," Bellamy said.

"Who stabbed you?" Abby asked, beginning to change the dressing with some bandages that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

Bellamy flicked his eyes to Clarke. "A grounder," he said finally. "We were... out hunting."

"I'm responsible for it," Marcus said. "I turned my back for a second and then... He stabbed Bellamy and... um, I took him down after that. But he stabbed Bellamy."

Abby finished changing the dressing. "Riiighhtt."

"If it helps," Bellamy said, then raised his voice, "I GOT STABBED FOR NOTHING."

"We know!" Raven shouted back at him. "Sorry!" She was curled up in Wick's embrace.

"...How high are you guys, right now?" Abby asked, looking pointedly at Jasper and Monty.

"We slipped drugs in your moonshine last night," Monty lied. "You should still be feeling their effects, huh, Jasper?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Drugs. Moonshine."

At Abby's quizzical look, Monty explained, "He had some too."

"I hear something singing to me," Bellamy helped. "It's... hahahahaha." He began laughing hysterically.

Marcus couldn't help it and began to laugh along. Clarke too in joined in, then the rest of the tent excluding Abby and Sinclair.

" _Go the fuck to sleep,"_ Sinclair complained from behind Abby. Abby helped him up.

"Help me get them to medical," she said, and Sinclair, being helpless to draw her attention away from the rest of them, helped her drag them all one by one into medical.

Abby left to get Jackson, who she believed hadn't ingested drugs, and Sinclair and the rest of them quickly escaped out the non-electrical part of the fence, dubbed by Raven's friends "Raven's Gate".

"She's going to kill us all, you know that," Marcus said as Clarke led them somewhere she called ' The Art Supply Store'.

"I know," Jackson said, who had escaped Abby's clutches soon after they had.

"We're here," Clarke said, leading them down the ladder into the bunker.

"Woah," Marcus said. "How did you find this place?"

Clarke looked at Raven, who suddenly looked immensely sad.

"Finn found it," Bellamy said, having been dropped in by Lincoln and Sinclair.

Marcus opened his mouth in a silent 'oh' and said nothing more about the subject and instead decided to look around. There were many, many pre-war things he'd never seen before and couldn't begin to try to work.

He came across a bucket filled with colorful plastic bricks, as well as wheels and ladders and other things he couldn't describe. He picked up a tiny version of a human, with a painted on smiley face wearing an astronaut suit. He laughed at the irony. He set the figure down and picked up two red blocks and tried to figure out what they were for.

He stuck them together, and they fit perfectly. He took great delight in this, so he gathered more red blocks and stacked them on top of each other, higher and higher until he ran out of red. Then, he did green, then yellow, then white, gray, black, blue, until he was almost out of blocks to sort. He was then interrupted by Clarke.

"Apparently those are called 'LEGOs'," she said. "They're really fun."

"Yeah," Marcus said.

"It's around noon," Clarke said. "We should go back to camp now. Bellamy will pack your dinner, and he says there's cake included. Sinclair's going to lay it out in the Butterfly Field for you. Plus-" she pressed a button on a hand held radio and it began to play soft classical music. Marcus grinned.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

As Team Proposal walked back into camp, Abby walked straight up to Marcus and slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" She asked angrily.

Marcus rubbed his face. "I was sorting colors."

"For five hours?!"

"There's a lot of colors," he said. Abby huffed and left angrily. Marcus left for his tent, to go over the entire thing one more time. Everyone was already gathered there.

"Okay," Clarke said. "Bellamy, Sinclair- state your purpose." Sinclair was standing military style, and Bellamy would have too if he wasn't in a wheelchair.

"My purpose is in the kitchen, Wanheda," Bellamy began. "I get the food and give it to Sinclair."

"I take the dinner to the Butterfly Field, and set it up for them, Wanheda," Sinclair finished. Clarke smiled at the nickname.

"At ease," she said, then turned to Lincoln and Octavia, who assumed the same military position.

"Lincoln, Octavia, state your purpose."

"Our purpose is to tell Trikru to stay away from the Field, Wanheda," Octavia said.

"Good. At ease. Jasper, Monty?"

They too used the military stance. "Our purpose, Wanheda, is to provide the wine and moonshine," they said together.

"Yes. Jackson?"

"Get Abby out of medical so the prep team can work on her and Marcus can ask her to dinner, Wanheda," he said proudly. His was the most important job. He also didn't know what Wanheda meant but everyone else was saying it, so he did too.

"Good. Raven, Wick?"

"I make sure there's a clear space by the biggest fire, Wanheda," Raven said, having difficulty standing the same way the others had because of her leg, but she didn't complain.

"I make sure there's a fire," Wick said. His job was kinda boring. "Wanheda," he added after Clarke's stare.

"Good. And our two prep teams?"

Octavia, Raven and Clarke sorted themselves into one while Bellamy, Wick, and Lincoln sorted themselves into another.

"Good. And Marcus? What's your status?"

"I make sure everything goes to plan," he said, swallowing nervously.

"Good. Everyone got the plan?" Clarke eyed everyone in the tent. They were all silent.

"Good. It's four o clock. We begin Operation Proposal in two hours."

* * *

Marcus was nervous as hell. This was supported to be easy! This was not supposed to be a ten person team who had spent two days planning.

But it was, and while Marcus was nervous, he was seriously glad for their help. He'd probably have screwed it up big time by now. He sighed, and forced another bite of noodles and cheese down his throat. He really wasn't hungry, but it was four o clock and it was just a light snack before the prep teams at six and dinner at seven.

After that, it was all up to him until he got back to camp.

He didn't touch the rest of his noodles and cheese. He wasn't hungry anyway, and was too nervous to eat.

He paced around his tent, where he had literally been locked in. His prep team had padlocked the zippers on his flaps to a metal something in the ground, so he was stuck here with no contact for the next two hours while everyone else got everything ready.

He sat down and picked up his drawing book and looked at the pictures of Abby.

He got up again.

It went on like this for two hours, Marcus nervously pacing in his tent, only stopping to look briefly at the rings or his drawings of Abby.

Finally, he heard someone unzipping his tent. He looked at his watch- six o clock, right on time. Bellamy, Wick and Lincoln stepped in holding a white dress shirt and black dress pants. They gave it to him.

"Get dressed, and knock three times when you're done," Wick instructed, and Marcus did. They came back in.

"You're helpless with a tie, aren't you?" Bellamy asked humoredly as he did Marcus's bowtie for him. Marcus only grinned.

They scathing in a chair and Wick began doing his hair, while Lincoln shined his dress shoes and put them on him.l, then sprayed cologne on him.

"Can I have those, when you're done using them?" Wick asked Marcus.

"Nah. My shoes are still much too stylish for you," Marcus joked back.

"Alright," Bellamy said. "You're ready. Got the rings?"

Marcus looked at them before putting them in his pocket. "Good," Bellamy said. "She'll be out in a few minutes. Go get her."

Marcus took a deep breath, then, smiling, stepped out of the tent with his prep team in tow. They wished him good luck as he went over to the spot the girls were supposed to bring out Abby.

He didn't have to wait long, as Abby was pushed out by her team. He turned to look at her and everything else ceased to exist.

She had been forced into a laced black long sleeve shirt, the sleeves held down by a band around each of her middle fingers. A gray undershirt covered all the necessary things underneath. Her golden hair was curled perfectly around her shoulders, and her makeup was stunning. She wore plain black leggings and black flats with a golden trim. She spotted Marcus and headed over.

"Wow," she said. "You look... amazing."

"Thanks," Marcus said. "You look even better."

"Thank you," Abby said. "They... uh, said you had a question for me?"

"Yeah," Marcus said, and all his worries melted away as if they didn't exist. Abby was perfect, and he knew that they were going to be forever very soon. "Yeah, I was wondering, would you like to accompany me someplace for dinner, Ms. Griffin?" He held out his arm in a traditional earth gesture he'd read about once.

"Is this to make up for earlier?" Abby asked, trying and failing to hide a grin.

"...Yeah," Marcus said, because he didn't have another excuse for taking her to dinner.

"Alright then," Abby said, taking his arm. She giggled. "Where are we going, Mr. Kane?"

"We," he said, leading her to the gates and getting multiple thumbs-up from his team on the way, "Are going on a short walk to our dinner location, and then we shall have dinner and return to camp. Is that alright?"

He didn't want to take her on a journey she didn't want to go on.

"That would be excellent, Mr. Kane," she said, and they made idle conversation until they got to the original dropship.

"Why are we here, Marcus?" Abby asked, confused.

"There's a surprise," he said. "It's where we're having dinner."

She got even more confused as he led her not to the shop, but to a small wooded area that was glowing faintly.

"Alright, close your eyes," Marcus said. Abby gave him a haughty look but did so anyway. She took Marcus's hand and he led her to their dinner spot.

"Okay, open."

She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of millions of glowing butterflies. She gasped, taking in the wonderful sight.

"Oh, Marcus," she said, but she didn't know how to finish. She turned to him. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yes," he responded, but he had eyes only for her. Abby giggled as the winged creatures settled on her arms. Her face glowed in the pale blue light, making her look even prettier.

God, he couldn't wait to marry her.

The butterflies flew away, and Marcus sat down Abby on the picnic blanket before sitting himself.

"Would you like some wine?" He asked, pouring her a glass. "Fresh from Jasper and Monty."

Abby laughed. "Where... how did you...?"

Marcus laughed. "I had help."

They started with the pasta salad Bellamy had packed, then moved on to making sandwiches, which turned into a small food fight after Abby threw her tomato at Marcus. He in turn flung chicken at her, and they took turns laughing and throwing food until it was all over the forest floor.

"Now you got pickle juice on my shirt," Marcus said, undoing his bowtie and leaving it hanging around his shoulders. "Thanks."

"Any time," Abby replied, and dug around for more food.

She pulled out the cake.

A delicious, three-layer devil's food chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream icing.

"Marcus," she breathed. "You didn't. You did!"

On the Ark, cake was so rare that Marcus himself had only had it once, one day on Christmas Eve, in the church his mother ran. He was thirteen years old.

"Have you ever had cake?" Marcus asked her. Abby slowly shook her head no, still staring in awe.

"Well, let's rectify that, shall we?" He took the cake from her and cut her a bigger slice than he remembered having when he was thirteen. He put it into her plate but picked up her fork.

"How did you even get cake?" Abby asked incredulously as he cut off a piece with her fork and held it up to her mouth. She made to take the fork but Marcus insisted on feeding it to her.

She relented and took her first bite of cake, moaning with pleasure.

"Oh my god," she said. "What is this magic?" She eagerly accepted another bite.

"Mm," she said. "Oh, Marcus. Marcus you have to try it."

He laughed. "I've had cake before," he said, scooping off some icing and 'accidentally' smearing it on her nose. Her squeals of protest made him laugh harder.

"Marcus!"

"What?" He asked innocently, cutting off another piece of her cake and missing her mouth completely, spilling it onto her cheek and back to the plate. She looked at him.

"Game on," she said, taking his fork and smearing cake around his face, giving him a mustache. She laughed fora good two minutes at his appearance.

"Do I not get to actually eat any cake?" He asked, taking some from the plate with his hand and smashing it in his face. Oh, that did taste good.

Abby couldn't stop laughing, so Marcus picked up more cake and smashed it all around her face.

Then, leaning over to her, he licked her entire face clean. He ignored her attempts to get away and held her down, eventually lying on top of a half-clean Abby. He finished the cake and moved down to her lips, kissing her passionately until her laughter subsided.

He pulled up.

"It's okay," he said. "I just did."

"Fine," Abby said and pushed him off of her. She rolled over until she was lying on top of him. She then proceeded to lick his face clean, making sure that he laughed as much as she had, then kissed him until he broke for air.

"I love you," Marcus said adoringly.

"I know," Abby said and kissed him again. They had a steamy make out session until they were interrupted by the music going out.

"Guess we should go home, huh," Abby said.

"Leave the dinner," Marcus said. "I'll get it later."

They started the ten minute walk home to Arkadia, laughing and talking and sharing kisses. Abby never let go of Marcus's hand.

Once they got through the gate, Marcus directed her to the spot set up by Raven and Wick which was still empty. Unfortunately, it was in the middle of the camp.

Maybe he'd accidentally eaten some of those butterflies, because now they were flying around in his stomach.

They still made conversation around the fire, but Marcus couldn't help notice how fast this Team was gathering around to see his proposal. It wasn't obvious to Abby, but it just served to make him more nervous.

Bellamy finally wheeled his chair over. Marcus knew it was time.

"So then I said to the duck, go quack yourself!" Abby laughed, looking at Marcus. "What's wrong?"

"I have another question for you," he said to her standing up. She followed suit.

"I, uh, I've realized, lately, that you are the most amazing woman in the world. You are," he said, hushing her.

"Abby, you never cease to make me smile. You always make everything a little brighter, more fun and amazing. You make me see the finer points in life. You've changed me.

"On the Ark, I was crude, temperamental, always following the law. When we came down here, that me was gone. After what I did to you, I couldn't stand it anymore. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do, and I know I've done it so many times. I'm sorry for that, Abby.

"I want you to know that the way you make me feel is indescribable. I could describe it as uncontainable joy, or awestruck love, or... or... well, I don't know. But it's there. I feel it. I'm not sure if you do. And I'm not sure what true love is like, but I have a good feeling that it's what you make me feel.

"Abby Griffin, you make me the happiest man in the world," he said. "And I don't care if there's not that at many people in the world. All I care about is you, Abby. And everything you do makes me love and care about you so much more, and I am always happy and relaxed around you like never before. Life isn't the same without you. Without love."

Abby looked around and saw that the entire camp was watching them.

"I don't know what true love is, but we can find it. Together."

Marcus pulled out the ring and got on a knee, and a collective gasp went up from Abby and the rest of the camp.

"Abby, will you marry me?"

Abby was crying tears. She wasn't sure if they were from his speech or from happiness.

But she was certain of one thing.

She took a look at Marcus.

"Yes," she breathed, and suddenly there were shouts of joy and happiness and crying and kissing and _pure joy_ as Marcus kissed her fiercely. She was aware of him putting on the ring, and then the bear hugs from Clarke and her friends and Jackson and Sinclair, and a zillion other people from around camp. She was aware of the congratulations.

But she had eyes only for Marcus Kane.

 _True Love._


End file.
